Practice
by onemoregeek
Summary: Michiru and Haruka did not become solders overnight it took practice. Short little oneshot just for fun.


Practice

The beach was cold and empty except two young women, slightly out of breath, facing each other. Wordlessly Michiru rushed toward the other woman. Haruka braced herself and kicked high just as Michiru got close, but Michiru had noticed and dodged in time landing a punch in Haruka's back as she did. "ugh" Haruka was going to make her pay for that. She turned to meet Michiru and punched her in the side. Michiru stepped on Haruka's foot and the blond bent down in surprise, Michiru lifted her knee to meet the woman's lowered face. Haruka picked Michiru up and threw her over her shoulder and ran towards a near tree smashing the other woman's back into it. "haa" her intake of breath was full of pain as she slipped down the tree. A moment later she was up again she kicked high towards the blond's head but Haruka blocked with her arm and pushed the leg away. Michiru tried kicking again this time for the torso and she hit her mark. Haruka put her arm down pinning the leg to her waist. Michiru could not get her balance and started to fall but Haruka grabbed her shoulders and helped her balance. "Break?" "Yes, please that hit against the tree rather took it out of me." They both sat on the sand leaning against the others back; Michiru winced a little at the contact. "You kneed me in the face, you could have broken my nose" "then don't let me hit you in the face, block it." Haruka laughed "it was a pretty good practice." Michiru smiled "painful but good. You are getting better." "I know, but so are you." "I think that is the point of practicing" Michiru teased as she played with the sand next to her. "Do you want to practice our attacks next? I really hate using them without having proper control over them" Haruka was still a little uncomfortable with her new role as a senshi. "I guess, I have my breath back now. Only a couple times though, we don't want to destroy this nice beach." Michiru said as she pulled out a pen "Neptune planet power, make up" Haruka watched as the woman transformed, a little in awe that this was a normal part of her life now, she grabbed her own pen "Uranus planet power, Make up." Michiru watched transfixed. "How would you like to practice? Do you wish to work on aim? Speed? Intensity?" Michiru raised an eyebrow suggestively at the last word. Haruka coughed a little " um, aim I think. I would rather hit something slower and with less force than miss and make unintended damage." Michiru looked around there was a buoy floating in the ocean she pointed at it "Try hitting that". Haruka turned to face the ocean and started her attack "world Shaking" Michiru watched the buoy, Haruka had gotten close, "just a little to the left and I think you will hit it." Haruka focused again, let the attack loose, you could hear a little ringing of a bell in the distance. "Good job, want another target?" Michiru said as she started looking around. "Sure, but then it's your turn" "whatever you say, but I have been doing this longer than you." Michiru found a target, a rock on top of a cliff and pointed at it. Haruka turned again to face the target; she focused and let loose one more attack. It hit not only the rock but blasted off a portion of the cliff as well. "I thought we were practicing aim not intensity? You could have been yards off and we would not know. " Michiru scolded playfully. Haruka laughed a little "I wanted to get it on the first, try so I did. How about you hit there?" Haruka pointed to some driftwood further down the beach. Michiru looked at the wood she breathed in and barely whispered "deep Submerge" she let her attack fly. "You missed; you gave me a hard time for not having as long to practice as you and you missed." Harukas eyes were wide with shock. "No I didn't, I just didn't blow up a cliff doing it, unintended damage." "You missed" "let's go look." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and headed to the spot the wood was at. Haruka's heart was racing as they walked, it would be nice if they were walking slowly it was a nice night, but they were not. Michiru stopped in front of a shattered piece of driftwood. "Now what were you saying?" "You hit it." "That's right, never doubt me again." Michiru said full of confidence. Haruka looked at the woman and agreed "Never. Should we head home?" Michiru nodded and they walked back to Haruka's car still holding hands with no hurry in their steps.


End file.
